


【NeroV】衣服

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: V酱裸奔
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【NeroV】衣服

“嗯哼。”

妮可看到尼禄来，拿过抽了一半的烟努努嘴指向旁边的门。尼禄走进去，一个条子看到他，用脚踢踢地上一个人：“你朋友来接你了。”

尼禄看到一个V蹲在地上。没穿衣服。别扭地用姿势遮挡住关键部位，像被抓奸在床的情人。他从地上看尼禄，视线对上以后又把目光别开。

尼禄把门关上又重新开了一遍。

门还是门，条子还是条子，V还是V，恨恨地瞪着尼禄。尼禄不知道该看哪儿，突然想到，如果现在V召唤出所有的魔物那他那里的毛发会不会也变白——

“尼禄。”V突然说。

尼禄吓了一跳。不等他说话，V皱着眉头说：“对不起，我不想这样的。出了点意外。”

“那两个老家伙呢？”尼禄找回舌头，只能这么问。他一边脱外套，装作若无其事的样子，也好让自己的视线不落在V身上：“你为什么……光着？”

“都怪——”V拖长声音，尼禄把外套丢过去：“——但丁？他又出什么坏点子了？”

“——都怪维吉尔。”V说道，接住尼禄的外套。他穿上跟竹竿套麻袋似的。

“啥？”尼禄愣住：“他？”

V点点头。剩下下半身光着，尼禄不能把裤子也给他。所以V堪堪用外套遮住身体，尼禄跟条子打个招呼把他拉出去。

出门见到妮可，姑娘上下打量V抽了一口烟。尼禄卡进他俩之间挡住妮可的视线。

“干什么，我又不是第一次搭载裸体人类上车了。”妮可把烟圈吐到尼禄脸上算是抱怨。“上车。”

一到车上，V又脱掉尼禄的外套。他爹的人性面放飞自由返璞归真在房车车厢里裸奔。妮可当然不在乎，她满心扑在一个半小时驾驶路程上。尼禄吓得坐到椅子上。

“我讨厌这件外套。”V抱怨道，接着坐到尼禄对面，看上去刚从一场宿醉中被解救出来。他把外套丢还给尼禄，糊在尼禄脸上。“呃，好，如果你执意不要的话。”尼禄说着。车里有个小柜子以前分作两半，他和妮可好哥俩各占一方谁出车就把衣服存里面。不巧这阵子都是妮可在跑，偶尔带上姬莉叶。所以现在柜子里基本上不是热裤就是长裙。

V大概不会想要穿这个吧。

尼禄想着，只好任由他的战友兼猎魔搭档解放天性裸着。反正这天气冻不死人。尼禄拿一个香蕉给V问他要不要吃。V肚子应景地叫了一声，接过来剥皮啃。

“那么解释一下？”在V吃完一条香蕉以后，尼禄终于问：“我早上接到电话说你在那家酒吧里打人。可你的衣服呢，还有维吉尔和但丁呢？”

V又露出那种很不情愿的表情，提到这两人他脸色又拉下来。

“他俩这会儿应该在哪儿生烤恶魔肉。”V说道，“昨天起初是但丁说他俩今天要出任务那就去……轻松一下，所以维吉尔用阎魔刀带我们去了酒吧。然后你父亲他有点……喝多了。”

V比划道：“我没注意，不知道是怎么喝多的。总之他跟一群大学生打赌，你也知道，那些混小子，脱衣扑克什么的。但丁原来想过来帮忙但是他打的牌比维吉尔还臭……”

“可这和你有什么关系？”尼禄问。

“——我就是那个赌约。”V把牙齿磨得格格响。

然后的事情就变得顺理成章。V失去了原本就是劫掠来的衣服，因为他不穿内裤所以维吉尔字面意义上的输得底裤都不剩。赌博演变成吵架，维吉尔一杯小酒下去昏昏沉沉，V撸起并不存在的袖子和其他人打架。但丁去吃了个饼回来的时候已经不可挽回了。

“然后维吉尔用阎魔刀把他们两个带走了。”V说，“忘了我。”

“……所以你们背着我去喝酒了。”尼禄说。

V愣住，没想到尼禄把重点放在这个上。

“……算了。”尼禄看向别处说道，“我给你找个毯子吧。别老光着。”

“我现在并不有碍观瞻！”V也不知道酒醒了没有，“我经历过衣不蔽体流落街头的日子。我习惯了。再者说了，衣服对于恶魔来说是绝对的身外之物，你见过维吉尔和但丁哪个在魔人状态下还扎着小领结的吗？”

他说着，挺起身体。尼禄不可避免地看到他凹陷的锁骨和掩藏在纹身下的胸膛……“就连你变成蓝色的家伙的时候也没有……”“行了行了。”尼禄说着打断V，不耐烦地提高声音：“随便你吧！”

说着尼禄离开V，走到后面去。V看看他的背影，把一个枕头抱在怀中蜷缩在座位上。格里芬和暗影从他身上钻出来，毛茸茸地当做他的活皮草。

“我说你对这小少爷这么凶干什么。”格里芬上下打量着V，扇扇翅膀：“你这小肋排也不嫌硌得慌。”

“不用你管。”V看了看格里芬。丢开枕头把暖烘烘的大鸟塞到怀中。

“小少爷肯定很伤心，”格里芬说，“瞧他刚才这么生气的样儿，指不定走到后边偷偷掉眼泪去了。”

尼禄走到后面，背对着V。抹掉流出来的鼻血。

情况变得有些不对。

V在那儿说话的时候他就止不住地打量诗人的身体。怎么说呢，尽管是好朋友，一旦联系到对方正裸着这个事实，人类的好奇心还是会促使尼禄想看又不敢看。V跟他讲话，他却分出一部分注意力，去打量对方，高大纤细单薄有力，这些截然相反的词儿居然能同时在V身上被体现得恰到好处。尼禄意识到自己对V的身体产生太大的兴趣的时候已经来不及了。他感觉到鼻子发痒，只好假装强硬打断V的叙述快点离开。

好在V也没察觉。可能正陷在自己的不悦的情绪之中吧。

但——尼禄惊恐。虽然说V是出自父亲本源的人性面，但经历过这些冒险以后，他们已经成了实打实的好朋友。尼禄可没想过自己会对自己的同性朋友流鼻血。

尼禄又向后看了一眼。看到V被魔物环绕着躺在座椅上。他一丝不挂，却被影豹漆黑的尾巴缠绕，格里芬蓝色的羽毛也拂过他的肩膀——这更像是什么糟糕的幻想场面了。

尼禄冷静，他对自己说，你见过蕾蒂的身体，你很尊重人家，没事，而且你在限水的时候和但丁挤过一个洗澡间也在团建的时候和维吉尔一起泡过温泉，男人的身体没什么大不了的你见过。他想了想叔叔和父亲的身体，觉得很平常，又想了想内衣广告上男模特的身材，没什么兴趣。

他把广告上的人置换成了V。

情况变得不对了。

这事儿他肯定不能跟妮可说，她会一个激动把车开到山沟里。无人生还。更不能跟姬莉叶说，“嘿姐妹我老想看我哥们光着你帮我分析一下呗？”这话听着太像骚扰了。蕾蒂和崔西？算了吧他的这两位阿姨多半会同情地看着他，一言不发。

无奈，尼禄拿出手机，拨通了维吉尔的号码。

先是一段漫长的忙音。尼禄又打了一遍，这才接通。“喂？”电话那边响起维吉尔的声音，有点模糊，不知道在什么信号不好的地方。尼禄还没说话，又听到维吉尔在那儿自言自语：“什么‘面剃’？免提？在哪儿？”

短暂的停顿，大概是维吉尔按了免提键。然后背景里传来但丁的声音：“嘿，小子！”

“爸，但丁。”尼禄说道，看向V那边。诗人脸上盖着格里芬，正睡得香。尼禄随手抓住旁边桌上一条速溶咖啡在手里把玩：“那个，V我接回来了。”

对面一阵沉默，然后是但丁的窃窃私语。半天维吉尔问了一句：“我们昨天带上他了？”

“你把人家拉过去打牌的！”但丁提高声音。

“……哦，确有此事。”维吉尔终于想起来了，“他没事吧？”

“他不肯穿衣服。”尼禄斟酌道：“就这一条。”

但丁在那边说：“那没事，维吉尔小时候也不肯穿。”

“是不肯穿妈那件旧睡衣，”维吉尔连忙补充道，“你是为了说这个打来？”

“不全是。”尼禄也懒得去管他们哥俩小时候到底有什么神秘故事，把咖啡在手里捏来捏去：“我有一个小小的问题……”

“你说。”

“就是，”尼禄压低声音，“当V不穿衣服在我面前的时候，我会忍不住……多看他两眼。我会过多地关注他的外表和形态……”

“你喜欢他。”但丁打断他。

尼禄啪地一声捏爆了手里的咖啡，弄了一手粉末。

“你怎可凭空污人清白！”尼禄压着嗓子叫道。

电话那头没作声，半天尼禄只好问：“……这正常吗？可是他是我的朋友啊。”

“生理基因上算你半个爸，呃，或者算维吉尔生出来的所以是你兄弟，总之算啥都行。”但丁说道，“我要说的是尼禄崽，这个，没什么不正常的，最多是你情窦初开了而已。”

“我们是朋友！”尼禄说：“对着你的朋友流鼻血不是太奇怪了吗？”

“或许他对你而言不只是朋友。”维吉尔说。

“还兼具我半个爸和兄弟？”

维吉尔在电话那头叹气。但丁在背景里说孩子还小慢慢来吧。

尼禄回到V对面坐下。

V睡得迷糊，半梦半醒间，从格里芬下面抬头看了他一眼：“你怎么一股咖啡味儿？”

尼禄擦了擦自己的手，没说话。坐下来看着V。V见他不说话，翻过身背对着他又睡着了。

车到站，妮可把他俩踢下去。门口过俩路人，看见一个男人牵着一个赤裸的男人被一姑娘从车上赶下来。画面有些微妙。

尼禄把V塞进房间里，总算是找到一条毯子给他披上。V本来就只有那一套抢来的衣服，现在家里除了但丁和维吉尔的best brother和best dad套装就只有以前帕蒂留下的洋裙。

尼禄想起来从小到大被姬莉叶和孤儿院的娃娃们抓着玩装扮洋娃娃的游戏。以前他是那个被打扮上小花花和蝴蝶结的娃娃，现在倒有一个全须全尾的在他跟前了，他却不知道怎么办。

“起码给你找件应急的衣服吧。”尼禄说。

V耸耸肩，意思是你随便。

尼禄打开衣柜，V先说：“不要维吉尔的衣服，穿上它我总觉得我得拔刀砍点什么。”

于是尼禄失去了V的维吉尔装mod：“看看但丁那家伙有没有你能穿的。”

他随手翻了两件，从里面抽出一件黑丝兔女郎套装，配毛茸茸尾巴的那种。

两人面面相觑。尼禄默默把那件衣服塞回了原来的地方。

尼禄只好从自己的衣柜里摸出他以前的T恤：“你看看这个呢？”

又拆了一条新买的内裤，拿一条牛仔裤给V：“你先穿这个。”

窸窸窣窣一阵响，V套上尼禄的衣裤。他个子高但是也太瘦。衣服松松垮垮在他身上。尼禄忍住不去看堆积裤脚下面露出的一点脚掌和脚趾，以及领口的脖颈。

“我觉得我身上漏风。”V说着，尾音越来越小。

“回头带你买新的。”尼禄说。他反应过来现在是不是那个什么——男友衬衫。（他已经默认男友的这个部分了）V抓住裤腰，说：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

“别客气。”尼禄说道，“没什么事儿我回房间了。”

说着他想跑开，但V叫住了他：“尼禄。”

V说：“那个，对不起，之前我的态度不是很好。”

“格里芬说你生气了。”V抓着身上的衣服：“抱歉，我不是有意要针对你。我感觉得到我给你造成的不快——从你的注视里，这不是我本意，对不起。”

这完全是误会。尼禄想，他应该现在说一句没事，爽朗地装作无事发生。然后再说别的，买衣服啊正确地处理他和V的关系啊把这些事儿都忘在脑后啊你说是吧“不是。”

尼禄说：“不是你想的那样。”

V得让自己的裤子不掉下去，所以他只能两只手死死抓住裤腰：“什么？”

“我是说，我看着你不是因为我生气了，”尼禄提高声音：“是因为我没法不——当你在我面前的时候，我只能想到看着你，不管是刚才还是现在……”

“我想这应该是因为我喜欢你，V。”尼禄说完，心想，天啊，但丁和维吉尔是对的。

V看着他，欲言又止，当他做了一个手势想说什么，裤子马上塌陷下来。V不得不抓紧自己的衣服。

“你最好先给我找一条皮带。”V笑了笑。

尼禄又走到衣柜前，想着刚才自己说的话，顿觉尴尬万分。现在要求V忘掉这一切已经来不及了。尼禄只能硬邦邦地抽出一条皮带，交给V。

V低头料理自己的衣服，半晌说一句：“挺好的。”

皮带在他身上绕了一圈扣上，衣服紧紧贴着他的身体。“哦。”尼禄挠挠头发。

“我说的不是皮带。”V补充道。

“现在要求你忘掉我裸奔的样子是不是已经来不及了？”V问尼禄，“因为我刚刚意识到在男友面前做这件事情很蠢。”

“怪给维吉尔吧。”尼禄说：“他不会介意的。”

维吉尔坐在恶魔的尸体堆上打了个喷嚏。

“怎么了？”但丁问。

维吉尔摇摇头，不清楚。于是但丁继续点火扇风，让烤架上的恶魔大腿发出焦香。

尼禄伸手抓住V的手：“所以现在我们成了？”

V点头，尼禄去拥抱他，听到他在自己的臂弯里说：“不过我们是不是得先给我弄一套合适的衣服来？”

“你的小混混同款？”尼禄说：“好吧，我们去买衣服，你很着急吗？”

“也没有那么急。”V说，“和你的时间还多着。”

END


End file.
